


Steve Rogers' Little (BIG) Secret

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accepting Tony Stark, Body Dysphoria, Body Exploration, Boys In Love, Cuddles, FTM, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Marvel Yaoi, Secrets Exposed, Shounen-ai, Steve Strips, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marvel, Transgender Steve Rogers, Yaoi, happy tears, naked, soft yaoi, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers isn't the man that everyone expects him to be. More like, he wasn't always a man.<br/>Explanation for why Steve Rogers is so evasive of his boyfriend Tony Stark's attention.<br/>(My First Mavel fic) :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers' Little (BIG) Secret

It was 4 in the morning at the Stark Tower. After two hours of laying in bed, awake, with his lover, Steve Rogers had to get up to go to the bathroom. He didn’t have to pee, he was just bothered. The mirror light was too bright in the Stark penthouse, and it blinded him for a moment while he washed his face.  
After that, he tugged his tank top up and took a good look at his chest. To anyone, including his lover, Tony Stark, the insanely muscular man looked nothing short of perfectly masculine and 100% male. Right below his pecs, however, very faintly, there were two long rows of stitches from his chest to his side.  
Steve rubbed his fingers over the old scars on his chest. Scars from when he has a different name: Stella Rogers.  
That name was one he wished to forget, but at the same time, he couldn’t just shed his past entirely. Growing up in a time with heavy gender roles, he had become so accustomed to hiding his real identity and the transition really helped him.  
That didn't mean he could forget.  
He was in a relationship with another man, Tony Stark. He had avoided every pass at sexual intimacy possible. He knew that Tony just thought he was a prude only because he was raised in a conservative time. That was only half of it.  
It ran through his mind again. What would happen if Tony found out that he, Steve Rogers, had been born as a woman, Stella Rogers?  
Tony had all the power to expose Steve to the entire world, and all the Avengers. He had the ability to throw him away if he saw fit.  
He suddenly started wondering if Tony had been able to learn about his past through his sources. Or if he was able to learn what the shots he took every so often were T-shots, as they were called by the market.  
He looked down at his pants. He needed to pack all the time because he was scared of changing his lower body more than it already had changed, but his 3-4 inch size wasn't anything to look at without the packer. If anything, it was a quick giveaway that he wasn't born this way.  
It took him a minute to notice that Tony was waking up to come to the bathroom. Steve pulled his tank top back down over his chest before Tony opened the door.  
Tony groggily demanded, “Why the fuck were you taking so long? You left me cold in bed alone.”  
Steve reminded him, “Language, Stark.”  
Tony grumbled, “I’m tired...horny...sick of your evasive bullshit, Rogers. You won't give me a chance, will you?”  
Steve’s heart dropped as he spoke, “That's...I don't...I don't sleep with you...but...I do love you…”  
Tony sounded bitter, “You don't. You would prove that you loved me, at least give me a chance.”  
Steve defended his celibacy, “You don't understand, Tony. There's...things...about my body...you wouldn't like it.”  
Tony told him, still hurt, “I love you Steve, I love your body, I love your mind, heart, voice, everything! To me, you're the perfect man.” The word man started to make Steve uncomfortable. Tony didn't know, he shouldn't know. But he had to.  
Tony rolled his eyes and turned his back before saying, “I’m going to bed, come if you-”  
Steve cut him off, “I’ll show you.” Tony turned around as he heard that. “I’ll show you everything, Tony...as long...as you don't get mad.”  
Tony’s face softened, “Why would I be mad? Because your dick was small? You have tattoos?”  
Steve told him, “You’ll see.” He closed the bathroom light, putting the other had on Tony’s back and walking them both back to their large bed, where Tony walked to turn on their bedside lamplight.  
Steve told him, “I...I’m nervous…”  
Tony took a moment before he sat on the bed and reminded him, “Don’t be, big guy. What have you to fear? It's just me.” Tony leaned back against the headboard. He waited patiently to watch Steve undress.  
Steve was wearing a bathrobe over his clothes, like Tony did, and took the time and care to take it off and fold it before placing it on the nightstand.  
He feared that if things went wrong, he didn't want Tony to fold the robe for him.  
Tony pretended to yawn, “This is the longest strip tease ever, Steve. Just take it off already.”  
Steve blushed and whined, “Tony!”  
Tony chuckled before saying, “I’m kidding Cap. Let me just see.” Carefully, the blonde stripped off his tank top. He knew the scars couldn't be seen easily in the dim light but he felt conscious.  
Tony nudged him to keep going, “And the briefs, Cap. I want to see everything about you.” Steve took a deep breath before he pulled his briefs down. He let it pool around his ankles and left it on the floor with his tank top.  
He climbed onto the bed and came into the lamplight. Once he was naked and right next to his brunette boyfriend, he sat in front of him and opened his legs for him to see.  
Steve had never seen Tony’s eyes so wide before. He could see everything. Steve’s chest scars, his microdick, both the openings.  
Tony was shocked, completely not expecting his boyfriend's body to look any different from how he imagined it. But everything became clear to him now. Why Steve was being evasive, not wanting him to get close. It was because of his body.  
Steve looked away, asking shamefully, “U-Ugly, right?”  
Tony took a minute for Tony to compose before asking, “How long has it been for you?”  
Steve thought, “Since I transitioned? Ooooh...at least half a decade.”  
Tony smiled slightly, “You are really something else, Cap. You're a man inside and out.”  
Steve’s eyes widened, “W-What?” He wasn’t expecting what he just heard Tony say to him. Tony...accepted that he wasn’t born a man?  
Tony said softly, “Your body doesn’t make you less of a man. Not to me.” He moved closer to Steve, coming face to face with him, before whispering, “You’re still my boyfriend, and I love you, Steve Rogers.”  
Steve’s eyes watered, but his smile returned as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders. Tony hugged him back.  
Never had Steve Rogers felt such acceptance.  
They plopped down onto the bed and Steve kissed Tony’s face and hair all over.  
Steve hugged him tightly as he slowly drifted off, “I love you...so much.”  
Tony chuckled, “Calm down, Steve. I love you too.”


End file.
